


The Secret's Out

by sexypancake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hollywood, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypancake/pseuds/sexypancake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale, a famous actor, is horrified to wake up one morning and see a huge photo of himself and his boyfriend splashed across page twelve of a popular gossip mag. His secret relationship of three years is officially public knowledge. </p>
<p>Stiles, unexpectedly, is delighted. Of course, he has ulterior motives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

Derek stared at the magazine article in front of him with dread, feeling his lungs constrict as all of the air in his body escaped in a painful gasp. 

Sitting glossy and proud in his hands was the latest issue of _Wolf Beat_ , an absolute rag of a magazine filled with page upon page of famous actors, beautiful models, and horrible celebrity gossip. Derek’s publicist had insisted that he subscribe, if only to keep him up to date on the newest faces in Hollywood. He didn’t really mind, since he rarely had to deal with the discomfort of seeing his own face in this particular magazine. He was too notoriously protective of his private life, and never went out of his way to draw attention, unlike _some_ young starlets, the kind that stepped out of limos without underwear or got arrested for outstanding DUIs.

No, Derek was quite unfamiliar with seeing his face amongst the bleached white smiles and botoxed faces, which was why he was so unprepared for…

This.

Derek’s hands were frozen where he’d turned the page, eyes glued to the image in front of him. It was a full page photo of Derek and an “unidentified” young man, standing chest to chest with one of Derek’s arms around the man’s waist. There weren’t kissing in the photo, or really doing anything aside from holding each other, but the intimacy displayed was unquestionably clear.

Horrified beyond all measure, Derek’s mind went blank. This was a severe invasion of his privacy. If he wanted to fight back against the implications this photo suggested, he certainly had the star power to do so. He could call his publicist right this second and demand that the heads of _Wolf Beat_ ’s staff be delivered to him on a silver platter. Hell, he could get his personal assistance to find out the names of the very paparazzi who had taken the photo.

But the damage was already done, and any form of counterattack from Derek would at this point be more harmful that good, because for all that Derek would have liked to pretend that the man in the photo with him wasn’t anybody important, that was definitely a lie.

Because the slim, unidentified young man was Stiles, and Derek would rather risk his entire career going to ruin than deny the existence of his boyfriend. And there was a good chance that such a thing could happen too. Derek had been in the industry since he was six years old. He’d been one of the rare child stars who made it through puberty with his talent unscathed and flourished into adult acting. He’d shared the silver screen George Clooney, Robert DeNiro, and even Angelina Jolie in a smoking hot action-adventure flick with a side of sexy romance to dazzle the crowds.

He had never given the public any reason to suspect that he was interested in men as well as women. In fact, his heterosexuality had been splashed across the tabloids as fodder during his teenage years when he dated Kate Argent, the Paris Hilton of her time. It had been a whirlwind relationship that ultimately went up in flames when her true character came to the surface. She was a manipulative bitch whose only purpose for dating him was his stardom. Afterwards, she was all too happy to tell every magazine who would listen all of their dirty laundry. He had never forgiven her cruelty, but his was a fast moving industry, and the media and his peers expected him to move on.  It had been enough of a spectacle to hold Hollywood over for the next decade as people pretended to understand the reasons he didn’t publically date.

 Gazing in frustration at the magazine in his hand, Derek thought it was a small blessing at this point that they didn’t yet have Stiles’ name. Granted, the issue he was reading was over three days old, so the chances of eager brownnosers calling in and revealing his identity for some easy cash were pretty high. Still, Derek was hoping against all odds that this wasn’t yet the case.

Noise from the back of the apartment caught his attention, followed a few seconds later by a shirtless Stiles stumbling out of Derek’s bedroom. He watched fondly as Stiles yawned and scratched at his naked hip, ambling up to Derek for a morning kiss.

“Hmm.” Stiles murmured, licking his lips. “Coffee.”

Derek laughed softly and whispered a warm _morning_ into the kiss, instantly feeling a little better in the presence of his lover. Whatever happened next, he was determined not to lose this.

He hooked an arm around Stiles’ waist, leading him towards the kitchen. Stiles immediately took that as his cue to become a limpet, wrapping his bare arms around Derek and resting his head heavily onto Derek’s shoulder.

“You’re going to have to stand up straight if you want to drink.” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ short hair. The other man let out an annoyed grunt and reached blindly for the coffee pot. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled out Stiles’ favorite mug, a cute little green cup with a grey mouse on in. Derek’s favorite cup was in the sink, having already been used that morning.

“So,” Stiles said blearily into his coffee, inhaling the heavenly fumes greedily. “I read something interesting online last night.”

Derek groaned and pulled away, stomping back into the living room. Stiles ambled after him, carefully holding his mug with both hands. “I guess this means I don’t need to tell you?” He teased, prompting an incredulous look from Derek.

Derek grabbed the magazine he’d left on the coffee table and hurled it across the room. Stiles watched with interest as it smacked into the far wall with a loud _thwack_.

“I just can’t believe it.” Derek groaned, plopping back onto the couch and dropping his face into his hands. “We’d been doing so well. We were always so careful.”  

“Yeah, well.” Stiles sat awkwardly next to Derek and pat his knee with one hand. “It was bound to happen eventually I guess, right?” He took a sip of coffee to calm himself. This situation only needed one person freaking out.

“It’s just…” Derek groaned, utterly unable to put his frustrations into words. “Your life is ruined now!” He burst, tipping his head back and slapping a hand over his eyes.

“Hey now, wait a second!” Stiles immediately cut in, putting his coffee cup on the table and grabbing Derek’s arm, pulling until the other man looked at him. Stiles gave him a very stern look. “You listen to me mister, there is absolutely no life ruining going on here.” He pushed Derek back into the couch, limbs flailing every which way as he climbed into his lap and situated himself how he saw fit.

Derek was averting his eyes, sullen. Stiles, of course, would have none of that.

“Derek.” He said softly, reaching out to cradle his boyfriend’s strong jaw, running his hands soothingly down his stubbly cheek and over his neck. “Look, come on, so what if the media has finally figured out that you’re dating someone? Hell, we should give them a prize, considering how freaking sneaky we’ve been for the past three years. Oh! And if they’re handing out awards, they should also totally give you an Oscar for being the surliest actor in Hollywood to ever keep a secret relationship on the down low.”

He leaned in and snuffed Derek’s nose with his own, eyes crinkled cheerily. “I’ll bet nobody ever suspected that you were dating such an awesome, super handsome, totally fun guy like me.” He grinned, pressing his lips against Derek’s playfully and doing a mental victory dance when he felt the other man’s tension leak out of his body.

“You’re too much.” Derek muttered into his mouth, sighing. “How did I ever get stuck with you?”

“Just lucky I guess?” Stiles smiled brightly, proceeding to press little butterfly kisses to Derek’s cheeks and nose and eyelids until the dark-haired man snagged him by the hair and held him still for a long, possessive kiss.

Stiles hummed happily, sliding his hands up Derek’s chest and cradling his neck. “So fucking lucky.” He murmured, sucking on Derek’s bottom lip and squeaking when Derek pinched his side.

“You know what this means now, right?” Derek smirked as he broke the kiss, leaning back so that he could look Stiles properly in the eye.

Stiles’ squinted in confusion. “That I’m totally gonna show up in _People’s_ 100 sexiest spouses list?” He hazarded a guess, only half kidding. Derek glared mildly.

“It means,” He stressed, “That you’re going to have to start going to red carpet events with me.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped wide open, a simultaneously horrified and elated look on his face.

“Does this mean I’m finally going to meet Daniel Radcliffe?” He shrieked, sitting up on his knees.

Derek narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This was not quite the reaction he’d been hoping for. “I only did one movie with him, and it’s not like we even shared a lot of screen time.”

Stiles practically fell off of the couch in his excitement. “Oh my god I don’t care! Take me with you to the…the… what’s the next event you’re going to?!” He flailed.

“The Golden Globes.” Derek muttered, suddenly less on board with the idea than he’d been two minutes ago.

“Yessss.” Stiles hissed, pumping a fist. “I’m gonna meet Harry freaking Potter! Derek you’re the best!” Stiles lunged back in and slapped a kiss onto Derek’s lips, stunning him for a few long seconds, before Stiles was off like a shot, all but running into the bedroom to get dressed.

Derek groaned and dropped his head back into his hands. Out of one mess and straight into another. Turning to look over his shoulder, he yelled, “The Golden Globes still aren’t for another month!”

“I don’t caaare!” Stiles yelled back, his voice soon drowned out by the shower.

Derek muttered darkly to himself, crossing the room to pick up the dreaded magazine and drop it in the trash. Moving with intent, he marched back into the bedroom and through the door to the adjoining bathroom.

If their secret was going to be out then so be it. He had a nutjob of a boyfriend to take care of. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hollywood/Actor Au's, especially when they're not angsty or dramatic. :D 
> 
> Sometimes an actor is just an actor. I can definitely see Derek (and for that matter Tyler Hoechlin) not getting all caught up in the lifestyle of bright lights and too much champagne.
> 
> Also, I didn't mention it in the fic, but I think it's worth saying; Stiles isn't an actor. He's Derek's totally awesome younger boyfriend who he met through an online dating website. Haha, just kidding (or am I??? O_O!!)...


End file.
